A Sight To See
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Noah is busy having peace and quiet in his library/bedroom when he's distracted by a loud sound coming next door, only to find out what he's seeing next will give him some interesting thoughts. Not if someone's willing to give him the reprecussions. Noah/Eva two-shot. Rated M because quite frankly, you might know where this is gonna go next.


**"A Sight To See"**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Total Drama series whatsoever. Total Drama and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, I figured I'd try this Noah and Eva two-shot fic for fun, because I totally felt like it. Anyway, enjoy! Especially since you might wanna know what happens below in this chapter. ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Peace and quiet.<p>

That's how Noah liked it in his room. Hard to believe that every one of these rooms down at Playa De Losers were made exclusively for the campers themselves. So far, Trent had a room, which also had a music studio so that he could record his music, Owen mostly had a room with a private pizza chef, and Harold had a room full of collected kung-fu DVD's that he could watch for amusement.

For Noah's room, he insisted that the workers down at the Playa De Losers install a library in this room. They gladly accepted and with a glass of Sparkling Grape Juice in his right hand, Noah was finally in a bookworm's heaven. So far, he spent the entire hour reading one of the James Patterson books. He didn't know what J.P. book Noah was reading, but it didn't matter to him anyway since he was enjoying his peace and quiet.

"Mmmm, what an interesting twist." Said Noah as he turned the page.

During the reading however, he felt a banging noise interrupt him. It sounded like an explosion just occurred inside of Playa De Losers, which was weird because there were no bombs around this place. Unless if it was Chef Hatchet or Izzy cooking up something fierce and explosive, then everyone would be fucked and dead.

Not having to think about death one bit, Noah went back to his book.

"Hmmm, this is interesting." Noah muttered, turning the pages yet again.

Yet once again, another bang was heard.

This time, it was louder than the rest. In fact, it was so loud that Noah was leaped out of his comforter. It got him a little scared as well. But Noah refused to be interrupted like this.

"Just calm yourself down, Noah." Noah whispered to himself, "Maybe it might be the last time. Just focus on the book now and nothing else."

Yet again, Noah went back to his book.

Luckily, a few minutes has past for Noah as not another bang was heard next door. So far, it went so quiet and yet so good. Noah wanted to remain peaceful and quiet for the remainder of the day, and that nothing was gonna interrupt him again.

That was until...

...

...

*BAAAAAAAANG!*

The banging occurred again.

Suddenly, Noah's teeth gritted with anger. Cant a bookworm just have solitude without a banging noise bleeding his eardrums? Either way, Noah now went from calm to pissed off.

"Ugh, that's it!" Noah exclaimed, slamming his book down on the chair. "I can't take this anymore! I'm just gonna go next door and tell him or her to keep it down!"

Noah finally walked out of his room and went next door. Using his temper, he started banging on the door.

"Hey, would you mind shutting up there?" Noah shouted at the door. "I'm trying to read!"

However, there was no response coming through the door. For some reason, it was like that person was giving the know-it-all the silent treatment. Noah didn't like that he was being ignored by him/her, so the brainiac shouted once again, just for attention.

"Damn it, I'm not playing around here!" Noah cried out as he looked through the glass-eye door. "I'm telling you I want peace in my room and you're tellin' me-"

Right there, Noah was instantly cut off by a surprising sight.

When he looked through the glass-eye door, he found out that it was a girl. But this just wasn't any girl that Noah saw...

...

...

...

...it was Eva. All dressed in a skin tight sports bra and skin tight shorts.

"Ohhhh..." Noah replied, getting a good look at her curiously.

Noah was a bit irritated that Eva would interrupt his quiet time with all those weights crashing down on the mat. Hard to believe that Eva would have the workers down at Playa De Losers install a weight room in her bedroom. And it was right next to Noah's room, considering the sound of those 50 pound weights being slammed down to the floor would irritate the brainiac any further. Noah would have wished to move closer to either Cody's room or perhaps Lindsay's room. Then maybe, Noah would have gotten the peace and quiet he deserved. But no, Noah was stuck having a room closer to a total rage-a-holic.

But as much as he wanted to barge in and blow up in her face, he strangely stuck around for some reason.

The truth was, Noah saw the sweat soak through Eva's blue sports bra, and interesting thoughts came to mind.

His eyes were fixated on her tits, which were erected from all of that sweat. It felt so pointy, that Noah felt something stiff emerge from his pants. It was like the brainiac was treated to a show so silent, he wouldn't even dare to interrupt one bit (Because interrupting someone so angry like Eva would honestly get him killed to death). Her big double F breasts was so big, that it was looking to break the fabric out of that skin-tight bra.

In addition, all of those grunts that Eva did when she flexed sounded a bit too sensual. That really caught Noah's interest. As if he had a sudden interest to touch himself in occasion. But he shouldn't.

He wouldn't.

He couldn't.

But in an odd way, he did. Noah had no choice but to grab the bulge in his pants and rub it gently, just to get off at this amazing sight.

"I know I shouldn't be doing this," Noah thought, "But that is so hot..."

Meanwhile, Eva got up from the stool and bent over, just to pick up a huge weight.

The way she bent up to pick up a weight forced dirty sexual thoughts to run inside Noah's mind. His little friend was urging to get some of that piece of pie. She had one hell of a shapely rear thought. It was so round, muscular and curvy as Noah's entire brain. His heart was panting with such exhilaration and such pleasure. Noah wanted that ass so bad.

Suddenly, Noah's urges got to him as he quickly unbuckled his pants, and tugged onto his little man. Back and forth, his arm and hand started moving up and down, having to see Eva bend over and pick up those weights. Plus, every time she would grunt and flex, Noah would imagine himself fucking an attractive musclewoman quite like her. He totally wanted to own her and he would envision her liking every thrust that the brainiac gave her.

As she got off the bench to pick up more weights, Noah's arm started pacing fast, which forced him to moan. His brain spun around, banging back and forth as he tugged onto his erection. Eva kept on grunting and sweating as her erected tits began breaking through the elastic. Just like that, Noah's arm speed increased, forcing him to moan a bit loudly.

But then, something twinged inside him. Like something was about to erupt around Noah. He could feel it. He could feel it coming.

"Oh man, I think I'm-!" Noah grunted.

But before he could reach his climax, Duncan walked by with a bag of chips.

"Hey Noah, busy punchin' the calculator?" Duncan smirked as she playfully shoved Noah in the shoulder.

But as he did, Noah tumbled to the door...

...

...

...and opened it, falling down in front of Eva who just in time, opened up her eyes to see him!

"Agh!" Eva shouted, "What the hell?"

Hearing her voice, Noah looked up to Eva, who looked very pissed off that the brainiac walked in on her workout session! But what was more embarrassing about this was the fact that Eva caught Noah with his pants down! The know-it-all looked red-faced at best.

"Oh, um Eva..." Noah chuckled nervously, "This isn't what it looks like! I had an itch in my groin and I was trying to get rid of it honestly! I had nothing to do with me masturbating to your skin-tight body although it looks a bit weirder than you think! Anyway, gotta go now!"

Quickly picking up his pants and putting back on, Noah decided to head for the exit.

But unfortunately, Eva had the quickness of a cheetah and grabbed Noah by the arm. She gripped onto that arm of his, which forced Noah to whine in pain.

"Ow ow ow!" Noah winced in pain, "Oh man, that hurts!"

"Don't worry, I'm just getting started..." Eva growled in anger

Using her great strength, Eva threw Noah straight to a Bowflex machine, knocking him out a little. As soon as he caught consciousness again, he looked in total fear and disarray as Eva locked the door behind her, leaving her and him alone in the room together. Noah was scared shit-less to this point. He was scared so bad that he uttered out what would be his final words.

"Oh... shit..."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man, is Noah gonna get it come next chapter!<strong>

**What kind of pain will Eva unleash on him? Whatever it is, I only hope it's quick and painless. If you really wanna know what happens next chap, then it's all up to you. Regardless, see ya!**


End file.
